memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kumari
"The Andorian Incident" In , an "Andorian ship" transported Shran and his landing party to the monastery. T'Pol informed that "The Andorian ship will be leaving the surface momentarily. They're free to go." Reading that Shran was placed in command of the Kumari in 2142 (nine years before this episode) leaves the conclusion that this ship was the Kumari... Any opinions on that? Unfortunatly there is no further information and I assume that the script is also having no further information on that ship? -- Tom (talk) 17:14, January 8, 2019 (UTC) :Could it have been an Andorian version of a shuttlepod, carried also by the Kumari? I admit that it's been awhile since I've seen the episode and so do not know if it would be impossible for the Kumari herself to be in the area. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:09, January 8, 2019 (UTC) :: Here is the exchange with script notes: ::REED and HOSHI stand over the table graphic, analyzing a flashing BLIP on the sensor scans from the planet below. Reed is tense. Mid-scene: ::* REED: "The shuttle's sensors should have picked it up." ::* HOSHI: "They went to visit some monks. Why would they scan for alien ships?" ::* REED: "It should be standard procedure, that's why. In any event, there it is." ::MAYWEATHER appears from the Bridge. ::* MAYWEATHER: "There what is?" ::Hoshi works a panel, and a new graphic appears: AN ORBITAL TELESCOPE VIEW (like a satellite camera) shows a crab-shaped alien ship between deep crags near the mountain temple. ::* REED: "A vessel... not Vulcan, and it's less than one kilometer from our shuttlepod." ::Mayweather points out their own shuttlepod, sitting alone on the rocky landing platform. ::* MAYWEATHER: "Not a lot of room on that landing platform." :: Which should correspond with this (the best I can find online) image. :: It would seem to allude to the vessel being a small ship or shuttle, based on the type of parking location it had, and the whole paranoia/fear/exchange that the Andorians wouldn't be allowed to leave the planet because the "very well armed" NX was in orbit, when otherwise, NX was later shown to be much inferior to the Kumari. --Alan (talk) 18:43, January 8, 2019 (UTC) I've missed the line about a ship on the surface, thanks. Unfortunatly it is not really to see on the display graphic. I've uploaded a screenshot. So it is a different ship than the Kumari. Possible an Andorian shuttle but this would be speculation. So where do we list this vessel? Alan, is the script available online somewhere? -- Tom (talk) 19:20, January 8, 2019 (UTC) :: Not to my knowledge, but that was the only reference to the ship in the script, Shran and Reed called it a "vessel" specifically (which means next to nothing in terms of significance) though T'Pol did call it, "Andorian ship", as you said, and that namespace seems to be open for an entry. --Alan (talk) 19:29, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the input guys. -- Tom (talk) 17:26, January 10, 2019 (UTC)